It Was A Time Long, Long Ago Selenity's Story
by Kari Page
Summary: this is the tale of Selenity the daughter of a moon goddess, based loosely on what happened in the manga on the moon kingdom.


I do not own sailor moon the only character I own are the goddess Selenity her daughter Selena and Melody/Dutchess  
  
It was a time long, long ago, the planets were joined, their people happy, overseeing it all was the moon and her ruler Queen Serenity. Everyone enjoyed the Queen and her court, her daughter the young princess was growing up to be a true beauty like her mother, though many were after the young princess' heart, there was only one who's name it had already claimed. . . but this tale is not that of the Princess and her mother, but that of another.  
  
Everyone in the Moon Kingdom knew of this legend and awaited the day of the prophecy it spoke of. It foretold that when a ruler of the Moon bared not just one daughter as it's always been and would always be, but two girls; one would follow in her mothers steps, the other will be a miracle on her own. She will be blessed with the powers, the wisdom, and the beauty of the Goddess Selene, and oh how Serene was happy to find out that she was not only to bear child, but that she had been chosen by the goddess. Oh how her court was joyous to hear the news. When the time came two tiny girls were laid on silk pillows in front of the tired Queen, one tiny girl with hair the color of freshly fallen snow at night and the royal crescent moon on her forehead, she named Serenity after herself, and the little miracle child with hair a mixture of Silver and the palest, softest blue, and the royal crescent moon on her forehead as well but with a tiny red pearl set in the tip of the crescent, she named her Selenity after the Goddess. As the two girls grew, they were as close as any sisters could be and maybe even closer. Serenity trained with her mother on how to be a queen; while Selenity also trained with her mother she drew guidance and wisdom from the moon itself. And as the years passed the girls more mature and Serenity had found her prince and wed. Selenity had also found love and comfort in her trusted guardian; even though he mother did not quite approve of the union she trusted the goddess and her judgment. Thus it was written that the feline watcher of the goddess would be chosen by her mother, but only the heart of the goddess could chose her true guardian. The years continued to pass Serenity now Queen of the Moon and ruler of the Moon Kingdom, Selenity acting as her advisor, often aiding those who needed her guidance as well. But over the years the idea of the goddess actually walking among them didn't seem that real any more, although the princess of the various planets in the Moon Kingdom knew the truth, they knew of her as the Queen's aid and as a messenger to the Goddess herself. The love between the goddess and her guardian grew and Selenity soon came to bear child a gorgeous blue haired daughter. The Queen herself a golden haired daughter a year later. Their daughters bearing the same names as their mothers. The years seemed to have passed all too quickly for the girls, who although they loved the name their mothers had given them preferred to go by the shortened forms: Selena and Serena. They'd often slip past Serena's Senshi Guardians (Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus) and Selena's feline watcher, Melody, and they'd go down to earth, here the young princess Serena met her prince. And once again a mother didn't approve as the earth was not yet in the treaty, they were too independent. But the bond between the Prince and Princess was too strong to break and convinced both sides that the other wasn't as bad as they'd originally thought and the Earth joined the Moon Kingdom. But like in all romances, there is always that one who was jealous and this was one from Earth who wanted the prince to herself. Her jealousy grew as the love between the prince and princess grew, and aided by the evil Queen Metalia who wanted her revenge on the people of the Moon for being trapped deep within the earth for so long. Her mind now twisted Beryl and several other manipulated people of Earth wages war on the Moon, the battle was long and the casualties high, the young prince struck down by Beryl herself, the princess unable to bear the thought of not having the prince by her side, took her own life with his sword. This added to the results of the war and left the Queen devastated, with the help of the goddess they sent the prince and princesses of the moon kingdom and their own daughters to the future on earth riding the moon kingdom of the evil at the same time. Weakened the Goddess was slain a shadowy figure standing over a malicious grin on their face and vanished their job complete. In her last breath the Goddess blessed her daughter and hoped that her watcher would be able to protect her till she was able to find her guardian and remember who she really is, until then they'd live the lives of relatively normal young teens.  
  
And that is where her story starts, a young blue haired girl and her silver furred cat, trying to get through the harshness of a cruel world, where even if you have the slightest of strange abilities you are shunned. So she shoves herself deep into her sewing, ignoring all the comments and known only for her clothing 'MoonGodess clothing'. But what she doesn't know is how close her clothing line's title is to who she actually is. .  
  
Hiya People!!!! I hope you liked it, I know I always have lots of fun playing Selenity in the RP's I am in. If you have any comments please feel free to email me and tell me what you think. Chantal neo_queenofthemoon@hotmail.com 


End file.
